


Midnight Bonding

by SasuSoul



Series: Klance oneshots [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bonding, Canon Compliant, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Innocent, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Keith/Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sad Lance (Voltron), Smitten Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), bonding moment, klance fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuSoul/pseuds/SasuSoul
Summary: In which Keith gets a nightly visitor who misses home. Providing emotional comfort is not his strong suit, but for Lance, Keith is willing to try.Mostly fluff and bonding <3





	Midnight Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyo! 
> 
> Have a go at me trying to write something cute and short! This is literally all fluff, but I needed to cheer myself up so. 
> 
> I'm imagining this scene taking place sometime after Season 2 but before Season 6, but I do not have a specific time in mind. 
> 
> I should really start posting on certain days or something to actually gain traffic, but my life is chaos most of the time x) 
> 
> Please enjoy this!

“Keith, can I come in?”

“Huh?”

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Keith slowly sat up and glanced around the room. There, in the far right corner by the door, stood a moping Lance McClain carrying his favorite blue pillow.

“Lance?” He seemed… vacant, sad. His eyes never flickered up to meet Keith’s; he just stomped across the room and collapsed by his bedside with a huff, hugging his pillow tightly to his chest. Not very Lance-like at all.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, and Keith was not sure what to do. If Lance was feeling down, why did he not go to Hunk for support? How was Keith supposed to help him in a situation like this? Providing emotional comfort was not something that really belonged in his repertoire. There had to be something he could do, though. Seeing Lance this sad tore him up inside.

He reached out to touch him, but changed his mind last second, causing his hand to linger awkwardly behind Lance’s back. _Thank god he isn’t looking my way._

“… Can I sleep here?” Lance’s voice came out like a soft whisper, and he buried his face in his pillow, clearly embarrassed about asking the question.

“Ummm… Ok?” It was more of a question itself than an answer, but Lance did not seem to care about the reluctance in Keith’s tone, immediately tossing himself into his bed, curling into a ball in the upper corner.

“Thanks, man,” he mumbled into his pillow, voice weak and hoarse. Keith noticed a few stains on the edge of Lance’s pillowcase. Had he been crying?

“… Are you ok?” Keith slapped himself mentally. Of course he was not ok. What kind of stupid question was that? Lance did not answer; he just burrowed his head further into the pillow, sighing dramatically.

Keith reached out to touch him again. He was still reluctant, but managed to follow through this time; placing his hand on Lance’s shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. The Blue paladin relaxed into the touch, scooting a little closer to him. Seemed like he was doing something right.

Feeling braver, Keith started rubbing soothing circles on Lance’s back, smiling to himself as he felt some of the built-up tension leave his shoulders. He could do this, he could provide Lance with the support he needed. Lance had come here because he trusted Keith, needed him close. The thought made his mind go hazy and his heart do somersaults in his chest. What was this feeling?

After a couple of minutes, Lance turned to look at him, his blue eyes red and puffy, remnants of tears staining his face. Before he could think, Keith lifted his hand up to wipe them away, lightly caressing Lance’s cheek in the process. Even crying he looked beautiful, but Keith definitely preferred his face without this pained expression. He felt a strong need to punch whoever had made Lance cry. All he wanted in that moment was for him to smile again.

“…Do you ever miss Earth?” The sudden question caught Keith off guard. So _that_ was what this was about. Not really knowing what to say, he opted for being honest, answering the first thing that had popped into his mind.

“Not really.” Lance’s shoulders sunk in defeat, his eyes leaving Keith’s to stare absentmindedly at the duvet, “But,” he continued, reaching out to touch Lance’s shoulder again, “that’s probably because I don’t have anything to miss.”

Lance’s eyes darted up to his, still filled with that melancholic look. He shifted closer, placing a hand on the outside of Keith’s thigh. A sudden heat rushed through him, and Keith channeled all his energy into remaining composed. Lance’s touch on him was electric.

“I do…” Lance mumbled, and Keith was sent back to reality, “I miss Mamá every day, and Pop-pop, and Luís, and Marco… Rachel, Veronica… Everyone. I just miss them so much.” He trembled now, fresh tears gathering in his eyes.

“I’m pathetic, aren’t I?” Pathetic? Why? Lance’s reaction was completely normal, so why did it seem as though he so desperately tried to hide it?

“You’re not pathetic…” Keith started, trying his best to cheer Lance up, but was interrupted before he could say anything else.

“Am too… No one else in the castle stay up at night crying into their pillows. Hunk, Pidge and Shiro have families too. Everyone else is staying strong while I am cracking under pressure. I am weak, Keith. I shouldn’t be a part of this team… I’m just a boy from Cuba. I’m not cut out for this.”

Chuckling at him was probably not the best Keith could have done in that situation, but Lance’s lack of self-awareness astounded him. Lance huffed loudly, eyes glaring at him like daggers.

“Hey… I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just… You’re all wrong. About everything.” Lance perked up at that, confusion crossing his features before he eyed Keith skeptically. “Showing you’re vulnerable like this. I think that’s a very brave thing to do,” Keith took a deep breath before continuing, about to share something he had never told anyone before, “I wish I was as brave as you Lance. I really do. When Shiro left I…” Suddenly Keith’s voice was the one that was trembling, and Lance was the one who lazily traced patterns of constellations on his thigh to steady him.

“I kept it all inside. I never told anyone about how I felt. All the pent up anger, the feeling of being betrayed and abandoned by both him and my mother. I kept it all locked up. That’s why I acted out so much that I ultimately ended up getting expelled. Maybe if I would have talked to someone… Maybe things had been different then.”

“…Thank you,” Lance took Keith’s hand in his, smiling sadly at him, “I really appreciate this, Keith.” He scratched the back of his neck nervously, “I didn’t mean to make you sad too, though.” Keith smiled fondly back at him.

“No worries. As long as I can make you feel better.” Now it was Lance’s turn to be amused, a quiet giggle escaping his lips.

“Wow, Mullet. That sounded really sappy.” A familiar smirk and raised eyebrows. Definitely more Lance-like.

“Shut it.” Keith mumbled, rolling his eyes and feigning annoyance, his smile still very visible on his lips.

Laying back down on the bed, he motioned for Lance to follow, patting the bed sheets next to him.

“Come on, we should get some sleep.” Lance slumped down beside him, sapphire eyes flickering up to meet Keith’s amethyst ones.

“Are you sure you are ok with this?” he whispered, gnawing at his lower lip. Smiling, Keith put his hand in Lance's, intertwining their fingers.

“Positive.” The Blue Paladin hummed appreciatively, falling asleep next to him almost immediately. Keith stayed up a little longer, ensuring himself that Lance’s dreams were good ones, before letting his head drop to the pillow and allowing himself to relax.

Right before he drifted off, he felt a pair of strong, tan hands wrap around his torso, as Lance nuzzled into his chest. Keith stared at him quizzically, nudging him slightly, but he seemed to still be in a deep slumber. Sleeping Lance mumbled something unintelligibly, tugging lightly at Keith’s shirt before collapsing on top of him. He felt his heart skip a beat, smiling fondly to himself.

Wrapping his arms around Lance's waist, Keith snuggled in closer. If sleeping Lance wanted to be cradled in his arms, Keith would deliver. And Keith kissing Lance’s forehead while he was sleeping, his heart pounding heavy in his chest, cheeks flushing – that could be his little secret.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked this little Klance snippet!
> 
> If you did, please give it a kudos <3 or even better, tell me what you liked about it in a comment. Please consider checking out my other fics as well, they are usually more elaborate than this. 
> 
> I also have a tumblr: @sasusoul, if you want to check it out! DM me about Klance and I will never shut up x)


End file.
